


敏感词挑战之3P

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207
Summary: 非典型3P，挑战结果，大失败！！！！！





	敏感词挑战之3P

Logan已经失去联络三天了，没人知道他去了哪儿。即使是Charles用主脑在全球范围内搜索他的踪迹，可还是一无所获。这十分反常……Logan确实是个独行侠，时常背起行囊便没了人影。但他至少会留下口信，或是依靠主脑轻而易举地能够得知他的情况。甚至偶尔会和Scott来一次，简单却并不愉快的通话，尽管这样做的意义是什么当事二人完全不清楚。

当他看到被整齐摆放在自己房间床上的那个信封时，心中陡然而起的慌乱使一向镇定的领导者差一点儿失控。Scott盯着照片，恨不得隔着照片和眼镜将这一切的始作俑者烧穿。

照片背面写着：Logan在我手上，太阳落山前到城郊废弃工业区来。否则，你永远都别想再见到他。

Scott攥紧手心，相片瞬间被捏皱成一团。指甲抠进手心，指节用力，阵阵锥心的疼痛从掌心传来。信封安静的躺在床上，被一阵关门的疾风带起又落下，轻飘飘地阖动封口来证明自己曾带来过怎样沉重的消息。

没有向任何人请求援助，Scott只身来到郊区走进了破旧的废弃工厂。

夕照的斜晖撇进敞开的铁闸，火焰似的光芒舔进幽深的厂房里。然而这并没有为萧条许久的建筑内带来丝毫的光明感，就像被藏在暗处的什么东西给吸走了一样，除了门前再往里便是锈迹斑斑的阴沉破败。

Scott向里走了相当长的一段距离，久到让他完全适应了透过被黑色泥垢糊死的窗户缝隙间渗进来的那一丝光亮。心脏随着他谨慎的步子一下下撞击着胸膛，过重的心跳令他的的确确感到了最真实的痛楚。直到他看见了那个失踪多日此时被吊住四肢的Logan，他的心霎时停摆。

Logan的双手被悬在房梁上的铁链高高吊起，双脚只有脚尖点在地上，被钉在地上的铁链分别扯向两边。头低垂着歪向一边，显然已经失去了意识。全身被扒得净光，半片布料都没留下，身上没有任何受过刑囚虐打的迹象……却只有两片被乳夹折磨得红肿的乳头，以及隐没在身后某处的震动按摩棒嗡嗡嗡地将从诡异部位流出的大量液体排引至地面。阴茎根部被红色的丝带捆绑着，翘在空气里正一边流着口水一边向他微微点着头。

Scott感到愤怒正在将自己的心撕裂，他的手摸上眼镜旁边的控制开关，他四下张望着，试图找出一切的元凶。他打算只要发现任何可疑的人出现在自己的视线范围中，他都会将攻击模式调成最大输出功率。他既不想问罪也不想审判，什么正义仁慈此刻早已不存在于他的脑海。他不想从对方的嘴里听到丝毫对Logan的折辱或是对自己行为的诡辩，他只想将敢这样做的人挫骨扬灰。

“不用找了，我在这里。”一只手由Logan的后面伸向前，扳起他的脸，使之靠在自己的肩头。暗金色的金属护目镜上划过阵阵诡谲的红光，黑色的紧身作战服隐在晦暗的光线里。那张脸，Scott太熟悉了，熟悉到每天早上都要对着这张脸清理冒出的胡茬儿。可不熟悉的是全身散发出的压迫感，就像作战服上陌生的血红花纹，游走在Logan的身体上如同火舌舔过。

“放开Logan！”当看到那人侧头咬上Logan的耳垂时，Scott的手按在开关上厉声喝道。

“你最好是一记镭射轰过来，就像你们每次打起来做的那样。不需要顾忌会伤到他，他是金刚狼，有这个世界上最强的自愈力。还等什么？进攻啊！”对方不紧不慢的用充满磁性的嗓音挑衅着逼迫着。

“从没有……我从没有用自己的能力攻击过Logan。”Scott的手微微离开了一些，他怔忪地说。“你到底是谁？”

“我？”对方身形一闪，突然出现在自己身前。Scott下意识地往后撤了半步，却马上动弹不得。他看到对方四周的空气在扭曲变形，像在高温中跳动。烈火骤起将两人包围，在对面人的身后形成巨大的火翼。那人胸前的不死鸟徽记上涌起阵阵红浪，逼上Scott的面门。

凤凰？！Scott想摆出战斗姿态，但是无果。他被控制在原地动弹不得，只能等着凤凰之力将自己烧成灰烬。此时，他更加肯定来人绝不可能是自己，因为他并不是凤凰之力的宿主。

“我就是你，Scott。”那人轻蔑的笑着，似乎在嘲笑Scott的短视。“我存在于另一个平行宇宙，在那儿，我意外得到了凤凰之力。”凤凰Scott抬起双手，两簇火焰在掌心燃烧。“世界毁于那一瞬间。”两团烈火腾地炸起，火星飞溅到地面灼出一片片焦痕。

“你来这干什么？你到底想对Logan怎样？”Scott极力告诉自己要冷静，可难以抑制自己在当他想到某种可能时全身因愤怒而起的颤慄。

“我想怎么样？你不应该最清楚么？”凤凰Scott瞬间收了自己周身的烈火，就像刚刚的一切只是Scott的幻觉一样。Scott知道，此刻对方正透过护目镜紧紧盯着自己，正如他也在做同样的事。“别装得好像你很在乎，你一次次用你的能力消耗着Logan的自愈，全不顾艾德曼金属对他身体的伤害。”凤凰Scott语气冰冷的说道。

“我说了我从来没有！”Scott大声吼道。蓦地，他死盯住对面的人。“其实，并不是我，而是你！”Scott斩钉截铁的说道：“对Logan从不手下留情的人是你，你对你的世界里的金刚狼造成了无可挽回的伤害。你，害了他。”Scott盯着对方的脸色，他没有错过那瞬间的复杂。有懊悔，有悲痛，有挣扎甚至有疯狂。“不，你，害死了他！”Scott如此断定道。

凤凰Scott猛地扬手，Scott被股强大的力量摔向了一旁的铁架。巨大冲击力所产生的痛楚让Scott险些晕了过去，他喘着粗气看向蹲在他身前的凤凰Scott。

对方用裤子不断蹭着自己的手，就像刚刚碰到了什么脏东西，可明明连Scott的边儿都没沾到。“你的命在我眼里比蝼蚁还要低贱，你现在还能呼吸，得感谢你这个世界的Logan。”

Scott嘲弄地一笑，牵动了身上的撞伤，疼得倒吸了口冷气。“你也是这么对你那个世界的Logan的？绑着？吊起来？强迫他？羞辱他？”

凤凰Scott没有被激怒，反而带着Scott一起闪现到Logan的面前。Scott看着近在咫尺的Logan，他想将他解下来，却被凤凰Scott控制着身体。

“你就没有过盯着Logan穿着紧身作战服时那被包裹的圆翘屁股？还是你没在Logan脱掉上衣时用眼睛舔过他的乳头？还是你从来没有过想着将Logan压在床上操到失禁的画面自慰？还是你没梦到过Logan跪在地上舔你的老二？”

“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”Scott涨红着脸吼道，并不是羞愤恼怒，只因为这些被压在脑中最深处的旖旎妄念被翻出来的窘迫。

“我说过，我就是你，Scott。不管在哪个宇宙哪个世界，我们对Logan的感情和执念是相同的。”

Scott看着自己的手被带向Logan的胸前，轻轻抚摸着被乳夹夹得愈发红肿的乳头。他为手上柔软而脆弱的触感所着迷，这是他深藏的心思，是难以启齿的欲念。昏迷中的Logan感受到胸前被拨弄的刺痛，反射性的轻哼出声，冶艳的粉红爬上刚毅的面庞。

“来享用这个掉进猎人陷阱的野狼吧！”凤凰Scott满脸扭曲乖张的笑容。“只要你想，我可以搞坏他的脑子，从此他就是你的禁脔，你的玩物。再也没有人能伤害他，除了你！他的生命里再没有什么放不下的责任和必须要冲锋陷阵的战斗，他每天只需要呆在房间里等你回来用阴茎填满他饥渴的后穴。你将是他世界的主宰，是他的一切。”

“我！永！远！都！不！会！这！样！对！他！”声音从咬紧的后糟牙里一字一字像冰锥一样吐出。Scott硬是从凤凰之力的控制中将自己的手从Logan的身体上抽离。“不管我对Logan有多么强烈污秽的欲望，我都不会拔了它的爪子，让他成为一头困兽。”

“你们一个个怎么都蠢成这样……”说着，凤凰Scott一抬手，束捆着Logan手脚的铁链蛇一样自动游走到一旁松开了对Logan的禁锢。Logan向前扑倒，Scott两手牢牢地接住了他。

“Logan！Logan！”Scott轻轻拍打着Logan的脸，尝试将他唤醒。

“唔……”Logan在Scott的怀里不安分的扭动着，似乎承受着某些感觉的不断撕扯。他的眼睛终于嵌开了一丝缝隙，勉强看清了眼前搂住自己的人的样子。“瘦子……”呐呐地说着，突然伸手揽过Scott的脖子，重重地将嘴唇压了上去。  
Logan抬起手，抱住Scott的头。疯了一样拉扯着Scott的头发，啃咬他的双唇。

他在颤抖，Scott环住Logan身体的双臂感受到怀里人不断在抖动。他用额头抵着Logan，两人因接吻喘成一团。“没事了，没事了，Logan。”他安抚性的用手掌来回摩挲着Logan的后背，以试图缓解Logan依旧剧烈波动的情绪。“听着，我得先帮你把身上的东西取下来。你忍着点儿……”

他捏住乳夹，轻轻将其咬紧的夹头打开。Scott发誓他听到了因为长时间的咬合接触，带着钝齿的夹头在离开软肉的瞬间所发出的类似粘连物体被撕裂开的声音。Logan咬着牙，没有吭声。本来已经没有任何感觉的乳头，随着血液的涌入刺激了痛觉。他想，再忍一下，再忍忍，很快自己就会好起来。

乳晕周围有些细弱的皮肉微微泛着血丝，在暧昧不明的气氛中格外让人注意。Scott低下头，卷进一颗到嘴里，没有过分的挑逗戏弄，只是轻柔的沿着那一圈细小的伤口舔舐着，用最原始的方法处理着伤口，像受伤的野兽一般。

Logan抱着Scott的头，他觉得自己要么是彻底疯了要么这就还是那个该死的Scott给自己下的什么套儿。这不是自己的那个瘦子，至少不是真的。

自己的Scott不会一边舔着自己的乳头，一边用手摸着自己的腰还总不小心碰到自己勃起的老二。这都不是真的……既然不是真的，就屈服在这次幻觉里吧……不管那边儿是等着给自己上夹棍还是再洗脑，都先让自己爽完这次再说。

Scott将两边乳头舔得盖了一层亮晶晶的口水，破皮儿的地方早就没了刚才的可怜相，反倒是挺着两颗圆圆的淡色乳头在空气里招人眼。

Logan抓住Scott的手直接覆在自己快要爆炸的阴茎上，他抬腰用柱身磨蹭着Scott的宽大手掌。那手上布满薄茧，每次那粗粝的质感刮过敏感的表面都让Logan觉得自己要射在Scott的掌心里。可是根部被扎紧，使他每次都在临界点被一巴掌拍回原位，反复煎熬却无法高潮。

“你别急……我先给你解开……”Scott强迫自己冷静下来，无视掉掌中湿漉漉的巨大勃起和Logan不顾哪里逮着就亲的嘴。不知道Logan被这样束缚了多久，可看勃起的阴茎颜色已经有些发深，Scott知道不能再等下去，他得先让Logan从这样的地狱里解脱出来。可他一只手一直被按住动弹不得，Scott只好用另一只手去摸索藏在两颗卵蛋后面的绳结。好在，是个活结……Scott拉着一端绳头稍微一扯便开了。

被松开的瞬间，他的所有感官都被下身的触感夺走，Scott那骨节分明修长却不纤细的手正握住他的阴茎上下套弄。太过真实的刺激让他眼前顿时陷入一阵黑色旋涡，就像被丢进真空中。胸膛被强大的外力所挤压导致连呼吸都泛着剧痛，周围一片死寂，除了那颗要蹦出喉咙的心脏所发出的鼓噪跳动声，他连自己在高潮的那一刻所发出的放肆吼叫都一无所知。

Logan倒在Scott的身上大口大口的倒着气，像条被扔上岸的鱼。Scott觉得大概自己的脑子也被满手的精液烫出了泡，否则他怎么会在不经过Logan的同意下就擅自动手去碰那个埋在他身体里的按摩棒？！

他轻轻的旋动着较真人尺寸毫不逊色的黑色硅胶柱体，另一股力量在与他互相拉扯对峙。想往外拉一点儿却被紧紧咬住动弹不得，推回去换个方向也被紧致的腔道夹住使动作充满阻尼感。Scott的头上见了汗，不是因为试图解救的不顺利。而是脖颈边是Logan担在那儿的头，呼出的灼热喷吐在裸露在衣领之外的皮肤上，耳边是自己手上每一下搅动所发出的黏腻水声和Logan隐忍的闷哼，鼻间嗅到的全是Logan身上雄浑的汗水混着空气中腐朽颓丧的涩味，仿若利爪正割裂着他内心中道德和欲望的两极。

他勃起了。面对这样的Logan，他无法维持该有的冷静和理智。他无比庆幸此刻他穿的不是那套该死的紧身战斗服，这样他的欲望就不必在Logan的面前无所遁形。只要，只要忍住，忍住不去伤害就好。

“哼！”一声冰凉不屑的冷哼从不远处传来，在只专注于彼此身体的两人来不及反应之前，泛着烈焰的红光直接袭上Scott的身体。毫无防备的Scott像被甩出去的木偶重重摔在一边的废弃钢铁管道上，头撞上去发出沉闷的声响。Logan失去支撑，身体向一旁扑倒。他看着失去意识的Scott，几乎是瞬间便伸出钢爪以战斗的姿态迎上缓步走来的敌人。

“废物。”连多余一眼都吝啬向旁边投去，凤凰Scott站在Logan的面前，居高临下地以神的姿态看向Logan。“你就为了这么一个连还手能力都没有废物选择忍受这一切？”

“他是我朋友。”Logan半跪在地上，握紧拳头狠狠盯着这个可能已经疯到无药可救的人。

“朋友？”又是一声讪笑。

可凤凰Scott偏头看了Logan一会儿，好像真是想到了什么极其可笑的事情，居然从一声满是嘲讽的假笑慢慢扩大成收不住的捧腹。Logan看着癫狂大笑的人，胡乱颤动的身体渐渐恢复平静，平静的有些过了头。他警惕着，对方可能随时发起的攻击。

“看着朋友的身体勃起，想着朋友的身体自慰。你们告诉我，这世界上什么样的朋友做梦都是含着对方老二的？”凤凰Scott倾下身子俯视着Logan。

“你和你那个短命的金刚狼。”Logan毫不犹豫地直接碾过凤凰Scott的致命痛处，只见对方的脸上像调色盘一样精彩。

“不要以为你也是他，我就不会动你。”凤凰Scott偏头向倒在Scott的一边，说：“就算不把你怎么样，但是不代表我会对那边那个废物手下留情。”

“那个废物也是你，而且还是更人格高尚正义阳光的那个。”Logan忍不住反唇相讥。“比你让人喜欢多了。”

“高尚正直并不能拯救变种人岌岌可危的命运，只有毁灭才能重生。”凤凰Scott呐呐地说。

“所以你不光杀了敌人，还杀了朋友。Scott，站在神的高度你看到了什么？除了那些人的尸骨以及尚在的人们的恐惧和憎恨？”Logan摇摇晃晃地想要站起来，体内尚存的异样感消耗掉他太多精神，身体一栽歪眼看要再次偏倒在地。凤凰Scott立刻上前伸手扶起了他，任由自己的手臂被Logan紧紧捏在手里，力气大得让他都觉得微痛。

“我从不知道金刚狼也是会讲哲学的人。”凤凰Scott托着站不稳的Logan。这个世界Logan很高，几乎能与自己平视。那双眼睛里不是自己熟悉的愤世偏激，取而代之的是满眼的沉重与疲惫。苍老，这是凤凰Scott脑海中唯一能出现的词。他在这个正直壮年的汉子身上看到的是行将就木的哀凉，他有种后悔，这一切都是他造成的。

“在你经历过一次逆转未来，又有‘神’在你面前向你展示了你用命换回来的新命运较之旧的有多悲惨之后，谁都要想想这操蛋的一切究竟是哪儿玩脱了。”Logan苦笑着搭上了凤凰Scott的肩膀。

“我能再次改变这个世界的命运……”还不等凤凰Scott说完，便被Logan用手指止住了发声。

“如果说一次穿越让我明白了什么，那就是不要妄想去操纵命运。那样做的结果只会让一切更糟，哪怕眼前看上所有的事情都十分美好，最终等着你的是更可怕的结局。”

“我可以赋予他凤凰之力，这样他可以强大起来，我不能接受另一个世界的我无法保护我爱的人。”凤凰Scott僵硬的说，不难听出这声音里流露出的愤恨。

“然后让他变成下一个你？偏执，病态？”Logan推开凤凰Scott趔趄着走向一边昏迷的Scott。“如果你真的那么在乎，就别让你们那个世界的悲剧复制到这里来。”

他的手，覆上Scott的脸。比记忆中那个时间线上的他要成熟的线条褪去了青年时代的活泼轻率，只有一点不变的是那一直温暖的笑容。Logan也不知道自己为什么会一直保有另一条时间线上的完整回忆，照理说，随着时间的推移那些原有的记忆都应该被新的所取代。可他就是记得，记得那些对别人来说从没有经历过的一切。甚至在又一次经历艾德曼金属灌注全身的痛苦时，他脑子里庆幸的是这次他带着的是爱和希望。因为他知道，只要挺过去这一切，他就会遇到他混乱的生命中的第一缕阳光，那个会笑着跟自己拌嘴的人。就连那个生死存亡的危急时刻，他所想的也只有不用再悼念一副拼不好的破眼镜。

当他再次看到未来，那个只有自己被孩子们葬在河边的未来时，他想，所有的美梦最终还是破灭了。

他早就知道自己会眼睁睁看着身边所有至亲至近的人一个个先他而去，在自己的心里为他们竖起一座座坟冢。最后自己会倒在哪里，他不需要知道也不在乎。那个时间线上，Scott的死自己并未亲身经历，留给他的只有浮在半空的眼镜和一座空坟。他无数次的悔恨自己当初放开了抓住手和没有跟随的腿，无数次在逃亡中潜回废墟寻找那裂开的墓碑上被风化的名字。

现在，他放弃，他妥协，他不再抗争命运加诸在他们身上的不公。至少这次留给他的，除了更多属于他们的时间还有跟自己一起被埋在山谷中的骨灰。

“我一直都想知道这眼镜下面是什么样子的……”摸上染血的眼镜，Logan说。“带我们离开这儿吧，别再想着从别的世界硬拽一个谁去填补你心里的缺失，我们都知道那没用。回去你该回的地方，做点儿什么。”

Logan被眼前灼热的烈焰包围，他闭上双眼抱紧怀里的Scott。再次睁开眼睛，他们已经身处一间干净整洁的房间，熟悉的陈设让Logan顿感安全。凤凰Scott此时没了踪影，不知道是不是真的听从了Logan的劝告回了自己的世界。他顾不得那么多，立刻去检查Scott头上的伤势。

还没等找到伤口，便被Scott翻身压住。

Scott压在Logan的身上，骤起的高温扭曲着四周的空气，眼镜周围泻出火焰般的红光看得Logan一阵心惊。

“凤凰？！怎么回……”

“我在Scott的身体里。”Scott开口，声音却是带着双重质感，两种男声交叠重合。“我征得了Scott的同意，我，我们，将共同完成彼此长久以来的心愿。当然，做完这一切，我就会离开。”

Logan看着Scott一边讲话一边摘下自己的眼镜，他本能的闭紧双眼等待着镭射光烧穿自己的脑袋。许久，他预期中的剧痛都没有出现。他缓缓张开眼睛，对上一片干净的灰蓝。Logan想，原谅自己这贫瘠的人生匮乏想象何种盛景能与之媲美。呆愣地摸上去，轻得不像金刚狼该有的力量。

Scott低下头，用密实的亲吻宣告着，一切并非虚妄梦境。Logan回吻着，两人的唇舌交缠在一起，疯狂的掠夺对方口中的领地。

Scott探向下身，趁Logan不注意迅速抽出一直被留在他身体里的按摩棒。突如其来的抽离，让Logan一直压抑的欲望一下子被唤醒。热辣的擦蹭带动敏感的阴茎，顶在Scott的小腹微微翘首。

“我决不会再失去你了。”如同誓言般沉重的话语随着粗热的阴茎一起被送进Logan的身体。

Logan想，就这样下去吧，也挺好。等凤凰离开，再顺便让他带走Scott脑子里的这段记忆。

所有苦难，始于此止于此。


End file.
